My True form Book 1
by xXKagomeLoveXx
Summary: Kyra is an adopted child who knows nothing of her past. She's been having these strange dreams lately. And then she meets a new guy named Wyatt. Could these dreams be her past? Could Wyatt be linked?


I was lying in bed taking a nap when I had a strange dream. A dream that I've never had before. It made no since. There was a woman sitting in a rocking chair. She had long brown hair. Her eyes were chocolate brown. She was wearing a dress that was down to her feet. It was pink and it had ruffles in it. She was holding something in her arms. It was a baby. It was wrapped up in a purple blanket with embroidery. I'm guessing that means it was a girl. The woman was just look down at her. The baby was silently sleeping. A tear ran down the woman's face. She began to speak.  
"It's time for me to go"  
Suddenly, the door slammed open. A strange looking man entered the room. He stared at the woman and the baby. Then,  
there was a knocking sound. They looked around the room. And then everything went black. I opened my eyes to realize that it was morning. My sister started beating on my door.  
"If you don't get up then you're gonna make Dad late for work and us late for school"  
"I'm coming, Anna"  
"Well! Hurry up"  
I was getting tired of my sister always yelling at me. She wasn't my real sister anyways. And Dad wasn't my real dad. I was the adopted child. Mom died six years ago. She was the only mom I ever knew. I loved her a lot. And I still miss her so much. I've never really wondered about my real parents or where I'm from. It never really bothered me. I got up off my bed and went over to my dresser. I started rummaging through my drawers. I pulled out a white shirt that said "Don't Talk To Me. I'd Be The Most Miserable Person You Met." Then I walked over to my closet and grabbed a pair of capris. I put on some ankle socks with my sneakers. I grabbed my bookbag and ran out of my room. When I got downstairs, Anna snatched my wrist and pulled me out the door.  
"Be ready on time from now on, Kyra. You are so annoying"  
I jerked back from her.  
"Don't talk to me like that. You're not Mom"  
"Girls. Be quiet and get in the car"  
At school, I only had one friend. No one else liked me. Her name is Emory. She was like my best friend since fifth grade.  
"Did you hear the news"  
"What news"  
"All the girls are talking about some hott new guy that's here"  
"I didn't hear anything about this"  
Then, a guy I've never seen before ran into me from behind and I ended up falling over. All of my books flew out of my hands. I looked up and saw the most beautiful boy I've ever met. He reached his hand to help me up. When he grabbed my hand, it was ice cold. My eyes were open wide. I never felt someone so cold. Unless they were dead. The last time I felt someone this cold was on the day that I touched my mom's dead body.  
"Are you okay"  
"Yea. I'm fine"  
"Okay. Bye"  
He walked off without saying another word. Was this the new dude people were talking about? If he was, then they were right.  
"Kyra. Kyra"  
"Huh? Oh. Emory"  
"You blanked out. You okay"  
"Yea. That guy was weird"  
It was time for lunch and I wasn't hungry. When I walked in the cafetiria, I saw the new guy sitting alone. He didn't have a tray. Only a drink. I thought about going to sit with him. So I decided to. I slowly walked over there. I was scared to talk to him.  
"Hi"  
"Hey. You're that girl from before"  
"Yea. My name's Kyra"  
He looked at me with wide gaze. As if he was surprised or something. "Umm"  
"Oh. Sorry. I'm Wyatt"  
What a weird name. And I thought my name was unusual. This guy was just plain strange. He still stared at me like he wanted something. I wondered what he was thinking.  
"I'm just gonna go now"  
"Huh"  
"Nice meeting you, Kyra"  
I knew he was weird. But why would he leave after only saying a few things to me? I guess he didn't have much to talk about. But I wanted to ask so many questions. Why was his skin so cold? And why didn't he talk to anybody? Why did he move here? And a lot more. But I never got the chance. After lunch, I just walked on to class. As I walked in the door, I saw that he was sitting there. Why was he everywhere I went? He looked up at me and motioned me to come sit next to him. I'm guessing he did it because I was the only person he really new there. I walked over and took a seat.  
"Where's the teacher"  
"He's always late. Never punctual like he tells us to be"  
"Strange"  
"I guess. We're used to it. Plus we have free time to talk"  
"That's good." "Yea"  
"Who sits where in here"  
"We always chose different seats. It doesn't matter where we sit"  
"Do you mind if I sit next to you"  
"No I don't"  
"Good. Because you're the only person I really know here. Not know. But talked to"  
"Common. The teacher's coming"  
I sat down and he sat next to me. During the whole period, he didn't talk to me. He just looked straight ahead paying attention to the teacher. Today's class was too boring to just pay attention to. So I drew pictures on my binder. Mr. Powers never catches me.  
I always act like I'm doing something productive. When class was over, Wyatt was gone before I got up. 


End file.
